Jade
by Rasberry Emmecakes
Summary: Jade and Desmond are wolf demons from the year 2013. Most likely the only ones. They know that if they stay they would be killed by the modern day government. Their only chance is to escape to the feudal era and live among other demons. What will happen when Sesshomaru finds the new comers? Will Jade win his heart? How will Desmond react? (M for lemon!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Time Travelers

"Jade how much longer is this going to take. I'm dying over here." A young man said as he fiddled with a blow torch.

"Calm down Desmond, it's almost done. And put that down before you hurt yourself." Jade shot him a mean look. Desmond set the torch down on the work bench next to him.

"Yes mother." He murmured. Jade stopped her work and turned to him.

"Keep it up and I won't take you with me." She threatened. Desmond sat down on the floor and huffed. Jade smirked then went back to what she was working on.

"So...do you really think it can take us back in time? Back to a time with demons?" Desmond questioned. Jade wiped her hands with a rag then stood up. She backed up a couple of feet and looked at her creation. Desmond stood with her in wonder.

"I pray that it works. We can't stay here. Not with them after us." Jade said. Desmond simply nodded. He knew all too well. He and Jade were the last two demons of their time, they had to escape before something bad happened.

"Go ahead." Jade said suddenly. Desmond looked at her. Jade returned his gaze with a smile.

"Go on. I know you want to be the one to fire it up." She said. Desmond's eyes grew wide. He ran to the machine and looked down at the controls.

"Ok what do I need to do?" He asked readily.

"Pull the far left lever then type in the year I told you." Jade explained. Her hands were behind her back with fingers crossed. Desmond did as she said and the machine began to power on. A dark cloud began to circle the two. Jade joined Desmond near the machine as the cloud swirled faster and faster around them.

"Is this suppose to happen?" Desmond had to yell over the sound of the machine.

"I'm not sure. I didn't test it." Jade yelled back. Desmond's eyes showed pure fear.

"You didn't wha-" Desmond's voice was cut off. Everything went silent. The machine fell to pieces and the candles all along the room snuffed out. Not a single soul was in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade opened her eyes to the sight of a stream. Her head was pounding and her muscles ached. She smelled nothing but fresh air and nature, something she hadn't smelled for a long time.

"My lord, the woman is awake!" Jade jumped at the sound of a child's voice. She shot up to see a young human girl looking at her and smiling. In a panic Jade scooted herself back until she hit a tree. She heard a rustling noise then saw a man walk out into view. It didn't take Jade long to figure out that he was no ordinary man.

"You're...you're a demon." Jade said in shock.

"Well of course he is woman, but he is not just any demon! He is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, and you would do well to show your respect!" Jaken said as he came around from behind Sesshomaru. Jade barely heard him. She was too busy marveling at this strong demon before her. Jaken looked from her to his lord. Their eyes were locked. Deep gold met ocean blue. Jade stood and approached him. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch. He simply watched to see what this woman would do. She did not appear hostile, so he didn't bother. Jade circled him once looking him over.

"Wow, I've never met another demon." Jade said as she stopped in front of him again.

"Never met another demon? What am I then?" Jade jumped at the sound of Desmond's voice. As if on que, Desmond walked out of the brush rubbing his head.

"Desmond you're ok!" Jade said then hugged him tight. Desmond hugged her back laughing.

"Besides the headache, yeah I'm fine. I guess your machine worked." He said.

"Looks like it." Jade said proudly. Desmond turned his gaze from Jade to the demon lord still watching them. Out of instinct he pushed Jade behind him and stood his ground.

"What are you looking at?" Desmond challenged. Sesshomaru's gaze grew dark.

"No don't, it's ok." Jade pushed Desmond back. Desmond couldn't help but growl.

"You better watch who you growl at!" Jaken stepped up. Jade stood between them.

"Forgive him, he's just a little new to this. As I said before, we've never encountered other demons before. We come from the future. A place where demons are stipped of their power and killed" Jade explained.

"It means nothing to me." Sesshomaru said coldly. His voice sent shivers up Jade's spine.

"My lord might they travel with us?" Rin beamed out of nowhere. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"No." He said as he walked away. Jaken followed close behind. Rin looked sadly to her lord then back at Jade and Desmond.

"Go on honey, you don't want to be left behind." Jade said and nudged Rin forward.

"But what about you two? Where will you go? Do you have a place to stay?" Rin asked.

"No but we'll find a place, don't worry about us. We've been on our own for decades dodging some very bad people. We'll be fine here." Jade tried reassuring the young girl. Rin didn't look convinced.

"Rin keep up!" Jaken yelled from up ahead.

Rin crossed her arms and turned away.

"Not without my new friends." She said. Sesshomaru turned back and looked at his young ward.

"Rin, come." Sesshomaru said. Rin still stood with her arms crossed. Jade rolled her eyes and picked Rin up.

"Come on, don't be stubborn." Jade said as she approached Lord Sesshomaru once more. She set Rin down in front of him.

"Stay here with him or I'll eat you." Jade said in a joking manner. It was enough to make Rin hide behind Sesshomaru. Jade chuckled then looked at Sesshomaru.

"She's a good kid, you're lucky to have her." She said. Sesshomaru just turned and walked away. This time Rin followed.

"Goodbye! Um, what was your name?" Rin called back.

"Jade." Jade called with a smile.

"Goodbye Jade!" Rin waved goodbye. Desmond joined Jade and looked at her.

"Cute kid." He said. Jade nodded then looked at him. Desmond looked back curious.

"What's on your mind?" Desmond asked. Jade giggled then shoved him playfully.

"Catch me if you can wolf boy!" Jade took off sprinting. Desmond laughed and pursued. For the rest of the day the two romped around like a couple of pups. It had been too long since they last got to really stretch their legs and have a good time. Finally they had a place to call home.


End file.
